Vaati's shadow
by legendofgamergirl
Summary: Green is lost in the woods, and gets attacked by Vaati's shadow. Will green survive? All rights belong to Nintendo! I own nothing. Non Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

As the thunder rolled, Green started feeling uneasy. Ok this was stupid of me! why did i do this?! Why did I come here in the woods in the first place?! Oh yeah, Blue needed fire wood Green said sarcasticlly while rolling his eyes.

Green sat down and leaned on a tree. Then not long after he saw a blur in the forest, and soon that blur became a figure. But green still could not make out who, or, what the figure was, but he knew that in a matter of minutes he would find out.

Soon Green was able to identify the figure, it was V-Vaati's shadow?! Green yelled as he jumped up from the ground and pulled out the his four sword. Hmm foolish hero. You're in for a bad time.

Meanwhile with Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow. GAH! where is Green?! It looks like its going to rain any second and he is still not back with the fire wood! Blue said as he stomped over to the couch.

Vio? Red asked innocently. Yes Red? D-do you think something happened to Green? Red asked sadly. Red i bet he is fine but if he does not show up soon then we might want to start looking for him. Ok Red said sitting back down on the floor and continued his game of checkers with Shadow (which Red was winning surprisingly.)

Back with Green in the forest. hmm why so scared Green? I thought you held the Tri-force of courage. I-I'm not scared! You just surprised me! That's all! Is it Green? It seems like more then that to me. Vaati said while floating to the middle of the forests clearing. Now young hero, for it is time to meet your doom! Vaati said as lightning struck. You're on Vaati! Green yelled while holding his sword up.

Ok Vaati you're on! Green yelled. Hmm ok Green but there is no way you could possibly beat me. Vaati's shadow yelled while shooting a black fire ball at Green. Green dodged it and almost hit Vaati with his sword, but missed because Vaati's shadow floated over the sword. Vaati! You're not going to beat me Green said while trying to strike Vaati's shadow again. Hahaha dance Green dance! Vaati's shadow said while shooting black fire balls at Greens feet.

Is that all you've got Vaati? Ha! Foolish mortal! It's not even close to "all I've got" Green! Vaati's shadow's eyes turned a blood red color, and he turned as black as night. And tentacles shot out of his back. Green took a few steps back and tried to hide from Vaati's shadow but it didn't work. Vaati's shadow had Green locked in his sights.

Soon Vaati was knocking down trees with his tentacles. Come here Green! I thought you said you wanted to play with me. Green? Where are you? I'm right here Vaati Green said while rolling out from behind a tree that was behind Vaati. Oh there you are Green now stand still so i can kill you Green! Meanwhile with Blue, Red, Vio, and Shadow.

I WON! Red screamed and he captured Shadows last checker. whoop-de-doo you beat me, Shadow said irritated. Gah where is Green! It's been over an hour since he left! Blue is right guys we should go look for him before it starts raining. Yeah Vio is right! Shadow said, let's go guys! Shadow said as he left out the front door. Right! Vio and Blue said while walking out of the front door behind Shadow. H-Hey! Wait up guys Red said while struggling to put on his boots. Ok guys try to find Green before it starts to rain. But we don't go home till we find him. Ok they all said to Vio. Ok Blue go with Red. Shadow come with me. lets split up guys. Got it Blue, Red, and Shadow said. ~ end of chapter hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Green went to try to strike Vaati's shadow yet again but failed and soon after it started raining. Ugh perfect time to start raining isn't it? Green mumbled as he was rolling away from one of Vaati's dark fire balls. Oh I got a plan. Green thought as he ran into the patch of trees surrounding the clearing in the forest.

He crept behind Vaati's shadow. And then Green managed to land a hit in Vaati's shadows back. Argh! You will pay for that boy! Vaati's shadow shouted as he grew madder and madder. Argh! ITS TIME TO DIE! Vaati shouted so loud that it knocked a few trees over. Green ran to a small creek in the woods and then Vaati shot a dark fire ball at his foot and Green fell to his knees. With the searing pain in his right foot he could not move.

HAHA! I have you now boy! Vaati yelled as he was gaining magic for his special power. Goodbye Green pest Vaati said while shooting Green with the giant dark orb made completely of dark magic. And it shot Green into the creek. Now that I have finally finished the "hero in green" I must say I feel a lot better Vaati's shadow said while disappearing.

As Vio and Shadow came by a small creek they noticed that the water looked red-ish. Shadow go get Blue and Red hurry! Ok Shadow said while running back the way they came. Moments later they came back to the small creek where Vio was standing.

Guys the water is red, like blood red lets follow the creek, something bad might have happened to Green! Vio yelled at all of his clones. Right they all yelled back to Vio. they followed the creek for what felt like forever to them since they had no clue what they had in store for them if Green was the cause of the red colored water.

Soon they made it to the area where Green was. And there they saw Green, he lay unconscious in the creek, with his whole torso in the creek but only his torso. GREEN! they all screamed as they ran over to their Green clone. Vio propped Greens head on his knee to see what was wrong with Green.

Oh my! Vio said seeing a huge gash in green stomach that went from his left hip to the middle of his stomach. A 3rd degree burn on his right foot, a gash in the middle of his back, a slight gash on his fore head, and a burn on his left hand. Red had to look away because he could not stand seeing Green like this. Shadow his sword is over there, could you go get it for me? Sure Vio I'll go get it. Shadow said as he walked over to a tree with Green's four sword stuck inside of it. It took a few minuets but Shadow got it out and walked back to where Red, Blue, Vio, and Green were. Ok guys lets get him home if we don't treat his wounds soon it could be fatal. ~end of chapter hope you enjoyed! Let me know if i made any errors. my typing program is not the best.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: when vio takes Green's tunic off Green is still wearing his pants so when you read that part he is only shirtless. No yaoi is used in this.

Ok guys lets carry him home. Shadow said. Ok vio and I will get his head, you guys get his legs we need to get him home quick! Shadow is right we need to get him home now! Oh my gosh, he is heavy! Blue complained. Yeah how much does he eat? Red said while groaning. Come on guys this is no time for complaining. Shadow said. Yeah plus we are almost home Vio said. Ok red let go and open the door, Blue grab his other leg while red opens the door. Ugh more weight on my half, Blue groaned.

Ok now lets go lay him on his bed upstairs. Vio said to Blue and Shadow while Red opened the door. Ok now up the stairs we go guys. Blue said while turning so he could go backwards up the stairs holding Green's legs. Red open his bedroom door. Shadow said. Ok shadow Red said while opening his door. There Blue said after they set him on his bed. Now Blue go get a basin of fresh water. Fine Blue groaned as he turned to walk out of the room. I always have to get the heavy stuff he mumbled while walking out of the room.

Vio rolled his eyes and started looking at Green's wounds. Vio took off Green's hat and belt and took off Green's tunic and then took off what remained of his boots. Ok I got the basin. Blue said as he entered the room where Vio and Shadow where. Red was downstairs because he could not stand to see Green like that. Ok I'll treat his wounds Vio said while grabbing the cloth wrapping.

Ok guys I have treated his wounds but we should not leave him alone Vio said. Shadow will you get Blue so he can help us take him down stairs? Sure but I bet he won't be happy about it. Shadow said as he left the room. Come on Blue, Shadow said to Blue while halfway down the stairs. Vio needs your help to bring Green down here by the fire place. Ugh fine! Blue said while trudging up the stairs. What should I do? Red asked. Well you could set up a nice soft place for Green to lay on. Yay! Red said. I'll go get the softest blankets I can find! Red said walking to the closet where they keep their extra blankets.

Ok guys you can bring him down now, I got the blankets set up down here! Ok Red! Blue said. Ok lets take him downstairs. Vio said while grabbing Greens arms. Blue get his feet, me and Shadow will get his arms. Ok fine Blue mumbled. Ok guys lay him on the blankets. Green started stirring after they set him down by the fire. With all of his clones sitting by him waiting to see if he is ok, Green open's his eyes to see all his clones with new found happiness on their faces. Wha-what happened...?

Green asked rubbing his eyes. We don't know Green we found you in the forest passed out and injured in a creek Vio said to Green. Green rubbed his head, oh I remember what happened. Vaati's shadow attacked me. Wait what?! ~end of chapter hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah. Green said with a frown. Vaati's shadow attacked me in the forest. Right after he said that Green got a splitting headache. Well, what happened? how did you get injured, what did he do to you? Vio asked desperate for answers. All i remember is getting hit with a huge black fire ball and then nothing but darkness. That's all i remember. Vio, Red, Blue, and Shadow all looked at each other in confusion.

Well how did you even come across him? Shadow asked. Does it matter? Blue said full of anger. All we need to know is where can we find him to beat some sense into him. You do have a point Blue, Vio said. Red just sat there not even listening to his clones. Red was thinking the whole time that he hated violence and didn't want to hear about it. All Red could hear from his clones were slight murmurs as he got up and walked into the kitchen to get some milk.

How could someone do this to Green? Why Green. He does not deserve it. These are the thoughts that were clouding Red's mind. Red sat in the kitchen thinking. When the clock ran it was 12:00 AM. Red yawned and then finished off his milk. He walked into the living room and informed his clones (except for Green who was sleeping.) Red walked up to his room and took his belt, hat, and boots off and went to bed.

While Vio and Shadow were murmuring to each other and Green was trying to get over his headache, Blue was sitting there pretending to listen to his clones. But all he could think of was why some one would do such thing to Green, even Vaati wouldn't do such a thing. Would he? Blue couldn't shake these thoughts they kept pestering him. He was about to go into deeper thought but Red came in and told everyone he was going to bed. Night Red. Blue didn't think that was such a bad idea and he went off to bed about 10 minutes after Red. Good night guys. Blue said as he walked up the stairs.

Shadow and Vio were talking about Vaati's shadow and what could have made him or IT do such things to Green. Well I'm going to bed Vio said standing up and stretching. G'night Shadow. Night Vio Shadow called back. Vio went up the stairs and pulled off his belt, hat, and boots and went to bed hoping for more answers tomorrow.

Shadow was down stairs sitting next to a sleeping Green on the floor. Why would Vaati do something like this? I thought we were friends *flash back*. All five clones stood by Vaati (in his windmage form.) And we will always be friends, right? Red said to Vaati. Yes, always. Vaati said as he walked off waving to the five clones. *end of flash back* Ugh he promised! Shadow slammed his fist down at the floor. He heard a chime come from the clock, it was 2:00 AM. Shadow stood up quietly saying goodnight to a sleeping Green, walked up the stairs and went off to bed.~end of chapter hope you guys enjoyed.

That's all of my pre-written chapters so posts might be less frequent because of that.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Green had a premonition dream. But he would not know that he did until it was to late. When Blue woke up it was 8:00 AM he went down the stairs to see Red already awake and making breakfast. He found Green still asleep. Red whats for breakfast? Pancakes! Red said happily. Ok I'm going to go sit on the couch. Blue said walking into the living room.

Blue sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He started hearing stirring. He opened his eyes and saw Green violently stirring. Red go wake up Vio and Shadow now! B-But why? JUST DO IT! Ok Ok I'm going. Red ran up the stairs. VIO! VIO! Wake up somethings going on with Green! Vio shot up and ran down the stairs. SHADOW! Wake up! Something is happening to Green! Shadow sat up and rubbed his eyes. What was he saying? Just then Red's words registered in Shadow's mind.

Shadow bolted out of his room and down the stairs. Whats is going on with Green? Shadow asked worried. Shadow looked down to see Green violently stirring. He must be having a nightmare Blue said to Shadow and Vio. Well what do we do? Red asked. We have to wait it out. Shadow said to all of them. But Shadow we need to wake him up before it gets worse. Blue protested. Shadow is right. Vio said. If we wake him up bad things could happen. Green was leaned up against a tree watching his clones spar.

All of a sudden, things went black. And Green shot open his eyes.

Green's eyes shot open and surprised everyone. GREEN! YOUR OK! Red screamed before jumping on Green to hug him.

It made searing pain go through Green's body but he did not want to upset Red so he didn't do anything but let Red squeeze him. Blue pulled Red off of Green and set him down on a chair. Green you're awake! Vio said happily.

Green what was that nightmare you were having about? Shadow asked curiously. Oh it was nothing. Green turned his head and looked at the fire that had almost burnt out.

Hey Green, me and Shadow were going to spar today after breakfast, want to come watch? Blue asked trying to get Greens mind off of his nightmare.

Sure. Green said happily. If he couldn't spar, then watching his clones spar was the next best thing.

After breakfast they helped Green up and walked him outside, and leaned him on a tree next to their training area outside their house.

Blue and Shadow were sparring, and Vio and Red sat watching a little bit away from Green. This all seemed familiar to Green but he didn't know why.

*Vaati's shadows henchmen* We must notify Sir Vaati at once that the Green one still lives. Yes, we must before he finds out himself. Then the henchmen disappeared into the forest.~end of chapter hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Vaati. We bring bad news. His henchmen called out from the middle of the room. How many times have I told you, it's Shadow Vaati! Vatti barked at his henchmen.

Were terribly sorry sir, but it seems that the Green Link.. still.. lives. WHAT?! I thought I killed that twerp. *Sigh* No matter, I'll just make sure the job is done. This time I will not fail in killing that twerp.

Green was still leaned against the tree, now watching Vio and Shadow spar. Green still felt like this all happened before, somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Hmm it seems my henchmen were right. The Green one lives. I cant kill him here, no not with his clones around, but I do have an idea that will aid me in my quest of killing him. Just then he started whispering things in Greens ear.

Green heard something in his ear. It sounded like whispering but he couldn't make out what words were being whispered in his ear.

All of a sudden Green fainted.

Green suddenly woke in his house rubbing his head to see Vio sleeping on the couch. Hmm...? H-How did I get here?

Vaati's shadow and his henchmen peered into the window looking in to see how Green was. Vaati's henchmen were wondering why Green was perfectly fine. They thought that Vaati was going to finish him off!

One of the henchmen finally spoke in a hushed tone. Sir? I thought you were going to finish off Green?

Vaati spoke back to him in a quiet tone trying to keep from yelling at him. I lost Shadow so I thought, why not get another one of them to serve me. But this time I will not fail in fooling those brats. Now before they hear, we shall go back to the castle and prepare for our new "friend."

Green stood, completely forgetting of his wounds he received from the battle in the forest. He gasps in pain and holds his gash on his side. Oh gosh, I forgot that was there! He decided that he was sick of sleeping on the floor and he dragged himself up the stairs.

When he got to his room he walked past his mirror, but he failed to notice a slight change in color of his right eye, it had turned slightly red.

Sir? The dungeons have been cleaned and readied to your liking.

Thank you henchmen, now go spy on them and make sure everything is working. And be quick about it! Vaati shouted.

Y-Yes Sir! His henchmen ran out of the thrown room and out of the castle to go spy on the Link's. ~end of chapter hope you enjoyed!


End file.
